Wendy Darling
by randommeandu
Summary: It's time for Wendy to live the life Peter Pan stole from her. And to get it, she travels to a place where time travels faster than Storybrooke. In this place, she meets several problems and several solutions. She meets a handsome rich boy who takes her breath away. But will she ever want to return home? Because if she chooses no, there's no going back. Sequel will have PeterPan/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. **

**I was watching OUAT and realised we don't see much of Wendy after Neverland and how she finishes her story (If anyone has read the books then you'll know how it's supposed to end.)**

**So I decided to create the rest of her story. **

**I do not own OUAT. Just some parts of my plot line. **

[

[

[

[

It's been a month.

A month since I was rescued from the clutches of Neverland.

A month.

And just to come back to see that my parents are long gone and my brother's old enough to be my uncles.

And Bae...

I don't want to start thinking about that boy-I mean, man. His own son is nearly my age.

I've been sixteen for far too long.

All thanks to Peter Pan.

But thankfully, he has been taken care of.

Though that fact doesn't help me recover from the years I spent on the island.

In his hands.

Like a puppet on a string...

[

For most of the time I've been in Storybrooke, I've been hidden away in the library.

It's old books give me a form of comfort and the feeling of home. Plus the stories they tell take me away from my current life. They tell of adventure and happiness.

Something I've lost hold of.

[

I'm sitting in the warm corner of the small library, reading about Romeo and his love for Juliet. And wishing that I would have something like they had.

The pages are softer than what I'm used to. But my fingers are delicate on it's edges and make no sound when I turn the old pages. Words fill the pages in perfect writing, all the letters matching in size and font.

The carpet underneath me is hard and uncomfortable to be sitting on, though usually I forget about it when I read. But when it comes to standing back up, my muscles have fallen asleep and red markings are imprinted over my pale skin.

I don't think many people come here anymore as I'm the only one reading a book. The librarian is nowhere in sight so there's no noise there either. So it is silent. But comforting in a weird way.

Sighing, I drop the book. It falls to the floor with a dull thud, open at where I finished reading. I stare at it for a long time, contemplating whether to pick it up and read again of someone else's life or to get going with mine.

My head tilts slowly, peering up at the wooden ceiling. Beams cross over each other to create strength and hold the clock tower steady. It stands exactly above the old library, so the faint ticking of the hands can be heard if you listen hard.

"All I want is to be able to catch up to my family." I murmur, staring at the beams and bolts that make up the ceiling.

Breathing out again, I lower my head to go back to reading. The pages rustle slightly when I pick up it's hard cover, letting the pages fan out.

A white object slips out, floating to the floor and settling itself on the rough carpet. I stare at it in curiosity.

"How strange." I speak out loud to myself while reaching for the small piece of paper.

Maybe someone left it in here.

Bringing the note towards my eyes, I start to see words forming in lines over it's old and rugged page. They form in old fashioned writing, something I was brought up on before I was taken to Neverland.

[

_Dear Reader._

It _has come to our attention about how your current position is troubling you._

_The way is clear is you choose to take it._

_Should you take it, you may never return._

_But there is a chance you will if you want to._

_We never bring this out lightly._

_Note that you are one of the few we have given this choice to._

_But if you dearly want a chance at life._

_Then read the following out loud._

[

I stare at the words, reading them over a few times.

Should I?

What will John and Micheal think?

My heart beats louder as I let my eyes scan more down the page. Letting my mouth open, I start to recite the words into the silence of the library.

"Chances will. Chances might. Chances I will take. Send me away. Then I may return. Until then, wait patiently. Wendy Darling may never come back. Wendy Darling, Wendy Darling, Wendy Darling."

In hope, I quickly scan my surroundings to see if anything has changed. But to my disappointment, I'm still staring at the walls and books that fill this space.

Stuggling to my feet, I place the book back and tuck the old note into my large pocket. I head to the entrance, passing many isles. They seem to move closer together until it would be impossible to go through them.

Turning around, I'm meet with darkness that wasn't there before. The more I move forward, the more this black area travels after me. I take a step towards it only to be jerked back by a huge gust of wind.

With wide eyes, I turn back to the front door of the library. I can't see through the old fashioned glass that acts as door windows. They are too musty.

My hand lifts towards the brass handle, inches away. Until my fingers meet it's cold embrace.

Giving a quick look at the approaching dark wall, I pull down and swing the old door open. I leap through and slam it behind me.

As soon as the door is closed, it gets swept away into the wind. My long hair smacks into my face as I continue staring at my surroundings.

"It worked." I whisper, taking in the large fields and trees.

My heart leaps as I watch a butterfly spread it's wings from a small plant on the ground and take off in flight. It flutters once around my head before heading off into the distance. I walk after it, my eyes transfixed onto the way it dives and turns in the air.

I've only flown once and that was in Neverland.

But it was amazing. Being as light as a feather with no worries of falling.

The butterfly suddenly flies over a small corrugated roof, disappearing from my sight.

I forget about it quickly as I see I've approached a house of some sort. It's wooden sides are well polished and oiled to make sure it shines nicely. There's a few open windows and one large barn-like door.

Knocking once on the hard surface, I step back and wait for someone to answer.

And wait.

And wait...

I knock harder this time, though it only ends with the door swinging open in silence. Instantly, I am meet with the wild smell of fresh hay. It stings my nose as well as the familiar smell of horses.

It's a stable.

I'm about to close the door again when suddenly there's a clap of thunder and dark clouds roll in from nowhere. Droplets of rain pelt down on the dry earth, colliding with dirt to make slushy mud. My blonde hair is flattened by the downpour, sticking itself to the sides of my warm cheeks.

Without thinking, I take one step inside the clean stable to escape the hard storm developing outside.

My nose is hit with the strong scent of horses, something I'm not used to smelling. There's hay everywhere, all around my feet and some on the dark walls. And even though it's raining hard outside, it's still extremely warm inside this stable.

I walk inside even more, letting the warmth of the hot hay dry my slightly soaked clothes. Sitting down on a pile of dry hay, I watch the hard rain pelt down on the dirt. It collides and creates a sticky mud that is ready to cling onto passing by shoes.

I hope the owner doesn't mind me staying in here until the storm passes. I'll probably be gone before they will even realize I was here.

An hour later and the rain is still running hard. It's getting darker outside. Though I can't tell if it's the fog gathering from the rain or the sun setting down for the night.

Slowly, my eyelids start to drop and I can feel my head gently rest itself on the suddenly comfortable yellow straw. And it's either the warm and musty smell of hay or the rhythmic pounding of rain on the roof but soon I lose consciousness and drift into the land of dreams.

[

_"Wendy," a soft but dark voice drawls out in the darkness that is all around me, "Wendy..."_

_"Who's there?" I call out, trying to peer and find the source of noise._

_My skin is cold, goose-bumps prickling over my skin and the hairs rise up in response. The bottom lip on my mouth starts to tremble in terror as a figure all in white appears in the distance._

_It stands so still that I slowly doubt that it may be even a living creature. But that's when an arm moves stiffly out from it's side and waves at me._

_A chill goes up my spine as it keeps on waving._

_"I've been waiting..." it speaks without the sign of a mouth moving on it's blank white face._

_Fear._

_That's all I'm feeling now._

_Because I already know who it is._

_"Go away Peter," I cry out, trying to run away._

_But the feeling of my legs stop, like I'm paralysed from waist down. I glance down to see that my feet are no longer standing there, just empty space._

_A laugh echoes around the empty black space. It's evil and chilling, making my spine freeze._

_"You can't get rid of me!" He laughs out and I can just imagine him smirking._

_"No one can get rid of Peter Pan,"_

_That's when his face flashes all over my vision, his eyes dark and filled with the evil of his soul._

_I scream._

[

And then I wake up.

[

[

[

[

**Sorry about the line thingys but yeah, It's complicated. **

**Just so you know, Peter Pan won't be the main character in this. But the sequel will have Peter Pan/OC. I just need to get this story over and done with for it to work. **

**But you'll have to wait and to see how. **

**Ciao**


	2. Chapter 2

[

[

[

Hands are holding my shoulders and shaking me, the hay from the horse stable poking into my back. There's bright light everywhere, making the figure in front of my a silhouette. Squinting my eyes, I finally make out the features of his face.

He seems to breathe a sigh of relief between his full lips when he sees that I'm awake.

"You are awake." He speaks, giving me a small smile.

But I'm just entranced by his bright blue eyes. Never before have I seen such a beautiful face. It's cheek bones catch a small shadow as well as his deep set eyes. And there's a few loose strands of hair falling over his forehead.

I open my mouth to speak, though my throat is far too dry from my nightmare to make any noise. Licking my lips and swallowing, I manage to bring out a small "hi".

"Hi," He smiles back, the words drifting softly through his mouth.

A whole year seems to pass under his gaze. But that's soon interrupted when he grabs my hands and hauls me off the ground. My sleeping feet find themselves with the help of his strong hands, my body slowly getting stronger as it starts to wake up fully.

"Thank you," I breathe out.

"No problem," He replies, his eyes finding mine again and his small smile gracing his face.

A sudden horse whine breaks the bliss silence, causing me to jump in surprise. A laugh escapes his lips as he finds my shock amusing. But instead of being mad, like I would at my brothers, I find myself calming down and smiling as well.

"So, fair maiden, why were you sleeping in my horses' stable?" He asks.

I bite my bottom lip at his question. Should I tell him? Or should I lie?

But if I tell him the truth, he will think I am crazy.

So then I lie?

No, mother would never approve. Plus, you don't gain trust if you lie.

So then tell the truth.

But how could he believe that I'm a girl from a magical place where it is possible to be transported between realms and dimensions.

"It's very complicated," I speak up after a gap of silence, "you see, I'm from a place called Storybrooke."

He nods, his eyes never leaving mine which makes me more nervous. I can't think properly with all his beauty just gazing down on me. But that nod gave courage to continue.

"From a different dimension," I explain more, "where magic exists."

As soon as I say those last words, his face falls and suddenly everything grows dangerously serious. That's when he quickly slams the stable door shut with a bang, locks it and then grabs my hand.

"Come with me," he whispers in my ear.

I follow him without a second thought. He takes me deeper into the stables, past many horses stored away in large magnificent rooms. Not to mention that all the horses' have large muscles and sturdy structures.

Well kept animals.

"Be sure to make no noise," he says as he opens another door that he walks through.

As I go after him, I see that they lead down dark stairs into the underground. Making sure my feet find themselves on the stone steps, I try to see where it leads.

After ten steps down, the stairs stop and become a large room made out of stone walls and concrete ceiling.

"Where are we?" I ask, feeling a tiny bit scared on where this person has taken me.

"Below my house," he says, finally stopping and turning back around to stare me in the eyes, "where we can talk without anyone hearing."

I look around.

The underground room in empty.

Like nothing in it at all.

"Why do we not want people to hear?"

He sighs at my question and takes my right hand in his, though I'm still entranced by his blue eyes.

Why would the mention of magic make him bring me to a secret room? Does magic live in this realm as well as the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke?

Maybe this place is like Neverland.

"Am I in Neverland?" I ask, looking around to see if Peter Pan is anywhere near me.

"No," The boy speaks up.

"Then where am I?"

He sighs again. I can't resist seeing how beautiful he is when he sighs, when his upright shoulders slump slightly.

"Aetasland."

I recognize the Latin word instantly.

"Timeland?" I question his answer.

He nods before taking me to one of the walls and carefully sitting me down so we can lean against the stone.

"You see," he starts, "there's a disagreement going on with the council on whether to ban magical creatures from our land or to give them the same rights that us humans' have."

I think about his words, my mind trying to understand what he said.

"So your magical beings don't get treated fairly?" I ask quietly.

"Yes."

"How do you know when someone is magical?"

"We have a special powder that knocks out magical beings," he replies, "which means, you will be found."

The space in my lungs' seem to shrink on themselves as I start to think about being trashed with the rest of the magical beings. How can someone treat another so badly. Can't they see that magic is beautiful. It is one of the very few good things Peter Pan taught me when I was in Neverland.

"What are the chances of the council agreeing to help magic?" I speak up after ages, turning my head to look at the boy.

He's already staring at me, like he never looked away. The way they hold me suddenly lets my lungs open up again and allow fresh air to flow through.

"Slim. A couply more weeks and then they will send out a price for every magical creature caught."

"And will you?" I breathe out, "Will you hand any magical creatures in?"

[

I can see the truth in his eyes before he even speaks. I already knew what he was going to say before he says it. It's obvious what he thinks about magical creatures and their beauty. How the magic can light up anyone's soul.

[

"Yes."

[

[

[

"You can stay here tonight." Edward speaks, gesturing to a large wooden door.

He's been showing me around his castle. Well, he just says it's a house. But it's big enough to home over 30 people comfortably. And the design is unbelievable.

Carvings cover the ceilings, their beauty extrordinary and breath taking. Soft carpet covers most of the floor and walls hang a different handful of things. Paintings and more other types of artwork that would have cost a fortune to buy.

Which got me wondering,

Why does he want to hand me in for more money when it already looks like he's got enough?

"Edward!" I call after him as he nearly gets to far out of reach.

He turns around and sends me a small smile.

"Don't worry about anything. I'll come and get you tomorrow."

And then he's gone.

I wanted to ask him why he needed more money. But now I'll just have to wait.

There's a double bed with a large duvet and deliate looking pillows centered between two huge windows. Our walk from the stable and into his house took over a day. Those tunnels never end.

Sleep sounds beautiful to me right now. And the beds right there.

[

And once again, I fall asleep.

[

My dream in the clutches of Peter Pan.

[

[

**Sorry again about the line thingys. Haha. Hope to update soon.**

**Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

A knock wakes me up.

Or was it the nightmare that woke me up.

Either way, I pull the thick covers off my hot body and let the cold air embrace my clothes and skin. Gracefully, I step off the bed and slowly let each of my toes taste the carpet. To my delight, it is not freezing but a nice refreshing feeling.

Heading fast to the door, I turn the handle and meet eyes with Edward. He smiles, sending butterflies into my stomach.

"Good Morning Wendy." He speaks.

"Good Morning." I reply, tugging at my dress.

It's been two days since I've had a clean change of clothes and it's becoming uncomfortable to wear this cloth. Edward seems to notice my discomfort and quickly nods his head.

"I'll have a maid send you some clothes."

And with that, he walks away. Completely closed off with his feelings. And I can't help but stare at his back, covered with a simple white baggy top that it tucked into long black pants.

Very old fashioned, like my life before Neverland.

"Wendy." I scold myself for checking out the handsome boy.

Retreating back into my room, I head over to the window with happens to lead onto a large balcony. From the view I'm given on the third floor, I can see the unusually big horse stables.

It's strange that there is an underground tunnel leading from the basement in this house to the back of an empty horse sleeping area in the stables.

_Why would he ever need to sneak into the stables and back, with no chance of being seen?_

I have a lot of questions now bubbling up inside of me about his boy.

Like, _where are his parents?_

He never mentioned them at all and there was no sign of them when we entered the house.

And if he doesn't have parents, _how did he get so rich?_

A knock on the door stops my questions and I call out that the person can come in.

Turning around, I spot a women dressed up in rags walk in and bow respectfully at me. But upon closer looking, I see that she is not human. Her ears are pointed and there's a magic trail of smoke following her.

"You're a witch!" I exclaim with wide eyes.

Her eyes meet mine and she smiles.

"You have a good eye child," she compliments, "not many can spot a witch who has been disowned from her magic."

I frown in confusion. _Disowned?_

"Who took away your magic?" I ask, heading to her.

She grabs a tape measurer and starts to take my size.

"Oh, just witch hunters. Most of the witches these days have been disowned from their magic. It's not that rare honey."

_Disowned?_

"That's not fair!" I cry out. "That's dirty and horrible!"

She scoffs. I realize how pretty she is, being a young witch. There's a braid of soft creamy blonde hair running down her back, ending at her hips. It sways slightly with every turn of her head but never seems to go out of place.

Then her face. Beautiful green eyes and a well proportioned face.

Why would anyone want to hurt her.

She looks like a good witch.

"This world isn't fair honey," she explains, "but you are human so you have nothing to worry about."

That's the thing.

I am magical.

But Edward doesn't know that.

I may look human but I was raised with magic and it obvious that the drug would work on me.

The drug that can find magical creatures.

"Well, I think I have something in your size in here." She speaks, opening up her suitcase that she has with her.

It's large and when she opens it, there are a massive collection of folded dresses to choose from. And all are in different colours and patterns.

"Try this on," she says, carefully placing a cloth of material into my hands, "I think you will look very pretty in it. The bathroom where you can wash is just through those doors."

I come out of the bathroom, scrubbed clean and polished. The dress is flowing just below my knees, it's fabric like a dream. There's small shoulder pieces that cover my skin until my elbow and I can barely tell they are there.

It's a very pretty dress overall.

But I can't tell yet what time I am in. There is working showers and light switches. But this place is extremely old fashioned.

"Excuse me?" I ask the witch.

But looking around my room, I find that she is no longer in my presence. Strange. I thought she would stay. That's when I remember Edward and quickly race over to the door to go find him. Opening it fast, I nearly bump into the person about to knock.

Edward.

He smiles down at me and I cant resist but to smile back.

"I was going to fetch you for breakfast, though I see you were going to come down yourself," he laughs out.

"With the size of this house, I'm glad you found me," I speak as we both walk down the long corridor, "otherwise I fear I might have gotten lost."

He laughs again, his teeth making my heart skip a beat.

How can this boy make me feel this way again. I haven't felt flushed since...well since I meet Peter Pan.

He was just as sweet and charming.

Until he became desperate for the heart of the truest believer.

Then came the cage.

And the shouting.

And the dark eyes that still haunt my dreams.

"Wendy?"

I come back to see that we have stopped and that Edward is looking me straight in the eyes with both his hands softly holding my shoulders.

"Yes?" I ask back.

"You blanked out," he explains, letting one of his hands move a strand of hair out of my eyes.

I glance down at my shaking red hands before smiling nervously at the boy.

"I'm fine."

He smiles brightly back before we carry on with our walk to breakfast.

There are dwarves serving us food.

Apparently they're the cooks in Edward's house.

Which I find appalling.

I just hope they get good pay.

But the look of their torn clothes tells me otherwise.

"Thank you," I say to the male dwarf that hands me a plate of pancakes.

His eyes widen in shock, stumbling a bit before he runs off to leave the room. I stare after him, confusion of what I could have done wrong.

"Wendy, we do not speak to the creatures," Edward speaks from his place on the expensive looking table, "they are vermin things that dwell behind the power of magic."

I nod quietly, picking up a fork to eat my food but not feeling hungry anymore. Edward's words have thrown me straight off my food, making my stomach turn in disgust.

But he can still eat. He can still eat after what he said.

"Please excuse me," I speak, standing quickly and leaving the table.

"Wendy," Edward says in confusion, "where are you going?"

Ignoring him, I walk out of the door and head around, trying to find a way out of this place. Just to be in the presence of someone who hates magical creatures gives me an uneasy feeling.

I spot a door that lead out onto what looks like a backyard. There's white tables and chairs with large umbrellas covering everything from the blazing sun. And then steps leading onto grass.

Turning the brass knob, I look behind just to catch a glimpse of what looks like Edward. My feet stumble when I try to move faster, just resulting in my ankle giving in. I hit the floor, falling back so I land on my tail-bone.

"Wendy." I hear as Edward starts running.

My ankle throbs when I let Edward help me off the ground. Every time I try to put it on the ground, it stings in the joint. And it makes me sniffle with pain.

"Where does it hurt?" He asks, wrapping an arm around my waist and helping my into one of the fancy white seats.

"My ankle," I whisper out.

He lifts my right leg and gently takes off my shoe. With tender touches, he seems to examine the now bruising skin that surrounds my foot.

"It's sprained," he states, "not going to kill you. Just a week of rest and you will be all better."

I sigh in relief. If it was broken, I don't know if they have the right medicine here to fix it. But even if it just sprained, that doesn't help with the pain jolting through my leg whenever it moves.

"Come on, lets get some ice on that."


	4. Chapter 4

It's been five days since I sprained my ankle.

Seven days since I arrived here.

And my foot is nearly completely healed.

The swelling has gone down and the bruise is only faint. Plus I can walk on it now without it hurting too much.

I've had fun talking to Edward and learning about Aetasland.

He explained to me that the showers are pumped with magic that brings the water from the nearby water supply and turns it hot before it comes out of the nozzle.

They use magic for everything here.

But they still want to ban all the creatures?

According to Edward, Aetasland was flooding with magical creatures only a few hundred years ago. But then humans appeared with the mission to rid the lands of the "filthy" beings.

They murdered thousands of innocent magical creatures.

That's why there are no more fairies left in this land. They were wiped out in the first hundred years, being easy to catch and, well, kill.

But then something made them stop.

A council was formed, controlled by a group of ten well-respected and rich humans.

They discussed the matter for a year, considering what shall happen to the magic beings. Five of them agreed to wipe out the species. Five of them agreed to give the species full human rights.

And not until twenty-one years ago did they decide to split the decision down the middle.

Then one of the council members died nineteen years later. One of the ones that agreed that magic should be treated with respect.

And a new human was elected.

So now the council is holding another debate on what to do.

With the new council member, it is unclear of whether magic creatures will stay or leave.

I still have many questions though.

Most of them for Edward.

He hasn't mentioned any parents at all.

I'm being to think he doesn't have any or he just doesn't like talking about them.

But I know never to ask, for that would be prying on his secret.

Right now though, Edward and I are strolling together along one of his many garden paths.

He's talking about the art of paints which sounds very confusing to me but I listen anyway because I love the way he speaks with passion. And the way his eyes light up. Or when he laughs and he shows all his teeth.

There's times when I begin to think I'm falling in love with Edward.

But then he speaks harshly to the dwarves and barely acknowledges their hard work.

And that brings me back from developing feelings for this boy.

At least Peter Pan cared for his magic.

He respected it's power, learnt about it and understood it.

Peter Pan...

Pete...

I'm cut off when Edward places an arm out, stopping me from taking another step forward. He places a finger up to his lips, quietly hushing me.

Obeying, I watch as he points at something moving around in the middle of our path.

A baby unicorn.

And I can do is stare in amazement as it skips back and forth, enjoying the clanking of it's feet against the stone tiles. Magic dust sparkles everywhere it steps, creating a beautiful fog.

It's clear white coat reflects all sunlight that sometimes catches your eye and makes you squint. The crystals decorating it's long creamy blonde hair clink whenever it shakes it's head, making the animal a musical instrument.

Beauty summed up in one word.

That's when Edward starts to walk slowly forward, approaching the animal on light feet.

"Edward?" I ask softly.

He ignores me and keeps moving towards the oblivious animal.

Is he going to pat it?

Try and speak to it?

His hand reaches to his brown belt that is buckled around his lean torso.

Is there food for the creature in there?

My question is answered when he brings out a long, silver knife that bends slightly to give it more power. For a few seconds, I just stare in shock before my brain starts working again.

Oh no...

He's going to kill it...

[

[

**Chapter was a bit short. Sorry**


	5. Chapter 5

"Edward!" I shout, racing towards him as he raises the knife at the unicorn, "Don't!"

My side collides with him as he is about to strike the animal but my sudden weight puts him off and he falls to the ground underneath me.

His eyes are wide, anger running through them when he sees I am to blame for scaring the unicorn away.

At the sound of my yell, it had bolted off with a high pitched squeal, disappearing into the undergrowth.

"What are you doing?" He asks, shoving me off him with strong arms and a gruff voice.

I land hard, my back pressing up against a bush with my legs sprawled out beneath me. But I'm too frustrated at Edward to care about my appearance.

"Protecting an innocent creature that you were about to slaughter!"

"Innocent?" He asks.

I nod sharply, noting how we both have dirt covering our clothes.

"Wendy, you don't understand," he whispers, his head dropping in defeat.

"No, I do not understand," I breathe back, "I have so many questions for you. Who are your parents and why do you hate magic so much? What has it ever done to you?"

There's a gap of silence, the chirping of the birds filling it in while I stare at a very stiff boy who's knuckles are clenched. Suddenly, breaking the gap, Edward whips his face up.

His eyes are more harsh than I've ever seen, there's even a slight hint of tears starting to swell at his eyelids. I have never seen him so angry before that it scares a bit of me.

"You want to know where my parents are?" He snarls, jumping up to his feet, "and why I hate magic?"

Even through his rage, he still politely offer my hand so I can stand. I take it and quickly regain my stance.

"They did it Wendy," he grits through grinding teeth, "a day in the summer, my parents were here in the gardens, minding their own business. Then a pack of angry centaurs comes stampeding through. They didn't care to avoid hitting my parents, their hooves stomping all over them."

I can only imagine the angry magical beasts.

Though Edward must understand that Centaurs are very short-minded and straight-forward creatures. They don't care who they stamped through. It is the common response to get out of the way when you see them coming.

"They died that day. Killed by magical creatures." He says, "and that's why I hate them."

He starts moving again, his right hand trailing through his hair once to try and calm his anger. But I'm not done with him yet.

"You are telling me that because of one accident, you don't care for magic and kill it on sight?" I ask, trailing after him.

"They deserve it!" He snaps, his feet stopping and his eyes finding mine again. "They didn't care when they killed my parents."

"You didn't care when you were going to kill the baby unicorn!" I shout, rage starting to build inside me now.

"They killed my parents." He repeats.

"And humans have killed thousands of them! What happened to their feelings Edward! What happened to their families!"

My skin is starting to boil with the growing anger, my passion for all the helpless magical creatures starting to show. But Edward needs to look past his parents' death and see the slaughter that is happening to magic.

"There are probably millions of creatures out there who's parents were killed by humans. I mean, that baby unicorn...where were it's parents?" I say in a tired voice, the shouting that just took place taking away all of my energy.

Edward doesn't say anything, just avoids all eye contact and crosses his arms over his chest. He looks wounded, like someone has never really told him that he can relate to the beings he hates so much.

"Edward," I whisper, tears dripping down my cheeks, "where are it's parents?"

He sighs, rubbing his temple with his shaking fingers.

And then he does something that I never saw coming.

[

"Leave."

His harsh voice echoes in my mind, the words at first not making any sense to me.

What does he mean leave?

Is he really asking me to go away and defend for myself out in this strange world?

"Didn't you hear me?" He asks in a louder voice, interrupting my thoughts, "LEAVE!"

"Edward..." I whimper out, my bottom lip quivering.

"Leave now," he snarls, taking a step forward and peering into my soul, "and never come back."

[

**Another short one. **

**Sorry, **

**Pls review**


	6. Chapter 6

My feet hurt.

My knees hurt.

And finally, my head hurts.

But what should I expect after a full day of non-stop walking down a very straight and long road.

I left straight after Edward told me to, not even grabbing my old dress or the parchment that brought me here. When I figured I had left that behind, I wanted to turn back and grab it.

But it's too late now.

The air is growing colder as the sun begins to drop down, letting the moon takes it's place in the sky. It sends a shiver into my skin, the hairs on my arms standing in reaction to the freezing weather.

I've been heading on this road, my eyes keen on bright lights up ahead. It looks like a busy market place.

Though ever so slowly, the lights start to dimmer as people leave for the night. Hopefully someone will lend me a place to stay for the night. Just a bed would do.

And food.

My stomach grumbles in response, the pain of it making me grimace. I haven't eaten since this morning.

And I'm missing the dwarves and their amazing cooking skills. Plus the witch maid who always manages to pull out the best fitting dresses I've ever seen.

But I can't miss those things.

I have to move on and find another happy ending.

[

[

Finally reaching the market place, I see that none of the shops are open and have been packed away for the night. So much for finding someone nice and generous to give directions to a place to stay.

I look around at the many buildings surrounding the market square, several dim lights traveling through closed curtains. No one seems to be outside now, all wrapped up in their warm little stores.

"Rangers Inn." I say out loud when I spot the place I'm looking for.

It's a shabby place with dark bricks stacked on top of each other. There's pitch black alley ways on each side of it's tall walls. The door is slightly nice looking, a large bronze knob screwed into the old wood it is made out of.

The door swings open, a small bell chiming to alert the owner of my presence.

And instantly, as I walk in, my nose is hit with the strong smell of alcohol. Plus a hint of men sweat reeks the shabby place as well.

A large bar sits in front of me, the old bearded man behind the counter glaring full on in my direction with dark eyes. Gulping again at the many men drinking and arguing around me, I creep forward and smile at the man.

He doesn't do anything back, just stares.

In his wrinkly palm, is a pint sized glass that he is cleaning harshly with a very dirty cloth in his other hand. His pot belly pops out so much, it's a wonder how he even got behind the bar.

"I was wondering if I could book a room please." I say, my voice nearly drowned by all the noise everyone is making.

The man harshly sets the glass cup down on the table. It looks like it should have cracked under the pressure, but it's clear appearance stays strong.

"This is no place for little girls," he snarls back, showing his yellow teeth, "go run back to your mummy."

He flicks a huge arm toward the direction of the door I had just come in through. Clearly he isn't going to agree to letting me stay, his mind set straight on only letting rugged men into his inn.

Quickly, I exit the loud and run-down place. My shoes clunk as they hit the pavement, the sound echoing around the empty street.

The lights from the windows are growing darker, more people falling asleep as the night progresses.

And if I don't find a safe place to sleep now, the people of the night will get me.

Drunks, criminals, rapists and many more scary things that could cause me harm.

"Why did I have to go against Edward?" I ask myself as I start to walk further into the township.

If I never argued with him about magical creatures, I would be famished, tidy and settling into a large double bed with soft coverings.

But no, I am here because I couldn't let Edward slaughter that innocent unicorn.

And I still can decide whether it was a bad decision or not.

In the middle of two crossed roads, is a water fountain.

A pretty lady dressed in flowing cloth stands in a posing stance. In her left hand, she holds a vase tucked into her hip. It's small top it pointing down with water trickling out, making it a fountain.

Probably powered by magic, like everything else in this place.

Tired, I sit down on the edge of it's circular barrier. It's extremely hard and uncomfortable.

Maybe if I sit here, no one will come and get me. It would be stupid to attack someone in the middle of a city. I mean, I could scream.

People would come and help me if I screamed, right?

[

[

That's when it happened.

So fast that I could only glimpse a bit of the shaded face.

And then the rough grabbings on my arms.

The stench of horrible breath.

I nearly scream when a hand wraps itself around my mouth and blocks all sounds from coming out.

The man's other hand snakes it's way up my chest, my heart thumping hard as I realize what could happen to me.

I was so stupid to think I was ever safe here.

[

[

Another hand comes out of nowhere just at the right time, it's knuckles connecting straight into my attackers face.

All grip on me falls and I'm left standing there in shock as the two figure fight each other

Tumbling here and there, they both send punches and kicks to try and beat the other opponent.

One of them finally sends a strong side punch straight into the other man's temple, knocking him straight to the ground unconscious.

I watch as the winner stands back up, his chest heaving at the strength it took to know out the strong man.

My mind starts to slow down, everything that just happened coming back to me.

I was nearly...

Oh my...

"Wendy," the man breathes out, his face coming to face me.

Once again, my heart thumps harder in my chest. But not because I was scared but because I was suddenly happy to see the person in front of me.

All beaten up and bruised is...

"Edward..."

"I'm so sorry Wendy," he says, walking toward me and pulling me straight into a hug, "I should have never let you go."

A feeling of comfort and warmth spreads over me, blushing my cheeks and making my ears grow hotter. At least I know what feels safe in this world.

Being next to Edward makes me feel the safest I've ever felt in my life.

And I'm glad I finally realized that.

[

[

[

Pls review

**And I've already said it, but the sequel will include a Peterpan/OC - not Wendy. **

**You'll just have to keep reading this to find out who Peter will get with. **

**Just to let you know, I really want to write the Peterpan one right now but I have to get this one over with for it to work. **

**So some of it may be rushed and I apologise. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Edward, I am sorry for what I did," I speak as he helps me up onto the back of his horse.

He looks up at me and smiles softly.

"I'm not," he states before leaping up himself onto the brown leather saddle, "I thought about what you said about magic and I've decided to give them a chance."

My heart skips a beat at his words.

"I also need to tell you something..." he says, requesting the horse to start moving forward at a resonable pace.

My hands wrap themselves around his torso, enjoying the warmth that comes along with it. Even under his shirt, I can tell he is a well built man.

"Okay..." I whisper out, leaning my head on his back and closing my eyes.

"The thing is Wendy," he starts, "I lied to you."

What does he mean?

What could he have lied about?

"I am the new government member and the vote depends on my choice whether we ban magic creatures or not."

He's the new member?

He's the decider of the vote.

It feels nice that he has told me his secret. So nice that I suddenly want to tell him mine. But I know that if I do, he may hate me for it. But if I don't, he will hate me when he finds out I've been lying this whole time about who I am.

I'm going to have to tell him.

But not now.

[

[

The opportunity came too soon as I walked down for breakfast with Edward at my side. He always manages to look beautiful, his hair stroked back in a posh manner. It somehow makes him more stunning, my heart missing a beat every time I look at his face.

He was silent, the space for me to confess while he was still in a very happy mood. I knew it was wrong to keep something from someone when they should know.

"Edward, I have something to tell you," I start.

He hums in a response, brushing a finger softly down the side of my face.

"I lied as well,"

Breathing in and out, I try to see how this will end. If he gets angry again, there's no telling if he will stop me from leaving.

"Tell me Wendy," he whispers.

"You know how I said I was human..." I start.

"...you're not..." he completes, letting go of my hand.

"Edward!" I call out as he walks past me, "Please!"

Tears run down my cheeks as I run after him, my hand grabbing onto his wrist. He stops immediately, turns around and looks deep in my eyes.

Then his lips softly meet mine.

[

[

It's been three years since Edward kissed me for the first time. He went to the council, choose that magic should be treated fairly and then swooped back home. The witch that was working for him was given one of the largest rooms in the house and better payment for her cleaning. The dwarves in the kitchen usually ate meals with us at dinnertime.

All is well.

"Wendy," Edward whispers.

I look up from my seat beside the fire, the warmth heating my face. Edward is standing in front of me with the fire's glow lighting up his beautiful features. Everything seemed so peaceful, the look on his face making me feel completely at home.

"Wendy, will you do me the honor of being my wife," he speaks, kneeling suddenly down on one knee.

I won't lie and say I wasn't taken by surprise. But I knew this question was soon to be asked. Edward and I have been slowly growing our relationship from dating to marriage.

"Of course," I answer with a large smile.

He grins back, leans in and gives me another one of his soft and pleasurable kisses.

The ring slides onto my slender finger, gracefully sitting there in the light of the fire. I stare at it for a long time before going to bed.

[

[

**The rest of this story is going to go by fast because I really want to make the Peter Pan one**

**It's been nagging in my mind for ages but I had to complete this before going onto the sequel. **

**Just a few more chapters and this will be sorted. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Wendy..." a soft voice calls, awaking me from my spot next to Edward.

"Wendy..." it calls again, my heart thumping as I look around the dark room.

"Peter..." I whisper, knowing exactly who is calling me.

He steps out of the shadows, a wide smile on his face. But instead of wearing his usual forest clothes, he is dressed in a black tux with a white shirt underneath.

"What are you wearing Peter...?"

He doesn't reply, just smirks and walks around the bed to my side. His head bends down and his breath touches my cheek.

"Love me Wendy..."

"No...I can't..." I answer, avoiding the icy eyes of the boy I was once in love with.

"Then burn in hell!" He shouts, a large gust of wind swirling around as he disappears into a large cloud of green fog.

[

[

"Wendy?" Edward asks, waking me up with a couple shakes to the shoulder.

No words come out of my mouth, just a small sob and tears in my eyes. He grabs me and holds me close in a tight hug.

"It's okay Wendy," he whispers in his soft tone, "It was just a nightmare. You're safe with me."

[

[

**I told you. It went from 1,500 words per chapter to just 180. **

**It's nearly finished though.**


	9. Chapter 9

The house is so empty, no sound coming from any corner. My heart is sunken and my spirit gone.

I remember the day, just before start of June.

The day a man in a uniform knocked on our door and informed us of the war going on. He spoke of the need of soldiers and that Edward would suit the job quite nicely.

But the thing is, a few days after Edward left, I feel sick and weary. The witchmaid had a doctor sent to me straight away.

He pulled out his equipment and spent only a few minutes examining me before explaining that I was expecting.

And without Edward here and my unborn baby beating happily in my womb, I don't know what to think. The dwarves have to force me each day to eat and to go to sleep. Sometimes they can only do it with magic.

I just want Edward at my side.

I want Edward back home.

[

[

The baby is starting to take a toll on my appearance. Dark shades are forming in my eye lids and the usual rosy colour that graces my cheeks have faded into a dull white.

I look into my reflection to find a ghost of the girl I once was. No colour, just a black and white ghost with tears streaking down her cheeks.

I look dead.

Jane was born a few month later, a healthy baby with tanned skin like Edward. She looks so much like her father that my heart sinks even deeper into despair everytime I see her.

Breastfeeding hurts more with every day that goes by, bruises gathering around the surface of my skin. The amount of strength this baby requires to keep living strong, is not the amount I can provide.

The maid sometimes hits me with a spell to keep my strong and living to see another day.

But laying in my bed with a crying baby just across the room isn't how I planned to live.

I just wish to be happy.

[

[

"Lady Wendy," the witchmaid speaks, handing me a yellow slip of paper.

I already knew what it was before I opened it with shaky hands. Yellow. That's never a good colour when it comes to war.

The paper is stronger than me, refusing to rip open and let me read the contents. Stuggling with new tears forming in my eyes, I tear it open with my teeth.

Pulling out the letter, I breathe in and out to calm the racing of my heart.

"Injured in action." I read out loud.

My heart skips a beat as I read the words, for there is the sound of the front door knocking and the familiar tap of army boots.

No, it can't be.

"Edward..." I whimper from where I lie down hopelessly on the large couch where Edward proposed to me.

The clicking of shoes stop.

Maybe I was just dreaming.

But there's a nagging feeling in my heart that causes me to leap up off the couch with new strength and stagger toward the front door.

"Wendy!" Edward shouts as he spots me, racing over.

He grabs me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. Well, one arm because the other is wrapped tightly in a sling. His body gives me warmth and a smile that feels strange on my face.

It's been ages since I smiled.

11 months since Edward left.

3 months since Jane's birth.

I start crying harder, bawling my eyes out into his shoulder. His grip on me gets stronger as he tries to calm me down.

It works, my heart slowing to an even pace. So it's surprises me when I have the strength to speak to him.

"Come and meet our daughter."

[

[

**Jane is here!**


	10. Chapter 10

Four years.

Four years have passed since the war.

Since the birth of Jane.

And now I'm swollen with another child.

[

I'm smiling.

Smiling at the way Edward plays with Jane on the floor of the lounge.

When Edward first layed eyes on the crying child, he took her in his arms and stared straight into her eyes. Then he wrapped her in his arms and talked sweet small words into her ear.

Instantly, she stopped crying and gazed in wonder into the Edward's eyes.

That's when the connection was formed between father and daughter.

Edward catches my eyes and smiles up at me from where he is on the carpet. I let my smile grow wider, a rush of happiness running through me.

He picks up a small baby rattle and shakes it in front of me in a teasing manner.

I laugh.

[

[

Lying down in bed, I watch as Edward presses his ear up against my large stomach.

I can feel the baby kick slightly and Edward chuckles before moving his face to look up at me with a smile.

He moves up to me and kisses the top of my forehead.

"You are beautiful." he whispers, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and allowing me to rest my weary head against his chest.

"And you are my handsome," I reply, one hand on my stomach and one entwined with Edward's.

He laughs lightly, the sound vibrating through his chest.

I smile to myself.

Life has finally turned to bliss for me after those many years after Neverland.

I don't think it will ever get any worse.

Just better.

[

[

**Ugh my computer is being a pain. **

**Comment what you think will be in the Peter Pan/OC sequel. Who is the OC?**


	11. Chapter 11

"Danny!" Jane shouts as she runs into the kitchen and searches the room for the young boy.

I laugh as she looks around in confusion, her dress flowing with her movements. She has turned to be a very pretty girl, though with a slight stubborn jaw. But her long brown hair and large eyes make up for that.

"Mother," she speaks, approaching me where I sit on one of the dinning room chairs, "is Danny under your dress again?"

There's a sudden burst of laughter coming from under my large fabric that reaches the ground and slightly sprawls out.

Danny, my young and spirited boy leaps out and sprints out of the room.

I giggle as Jane runs after him, her braided hair bouncing against her back. Her and Danny have been playing Hide 'n' Seek all day, the game going on through out the house.

"You're happy," Edward speaks, entering the room dressed in his usual work clothes.

"Well, when you have such a brilliant husband."

He smiles and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"I am still lucky to deserve something as beautiful as you."

[

Three months later

[

"Jane!" Danny complains, "Stop it!"

There's a few shouts and screams.

I sigh out, brushing my hand through my hair. It's been getting worse again ever since Edward left to attend another war.

The weight of depression has gathered faster this time with the help of my two children. But I'm trying to be stronger for Edward.

He made me promise to stay well and healthy.

So I am trying my hardest.

Though it doesn't seem to be making any difference. I'm still losing weight and growing sicker by the day.

[

[

"Mother!" Danny screams, racing into my room where I am sitting silently on a large double bed.

"What is it Danny?" I ask quietly, my voice cracking.

"Jane said that Peter Pan isn't real. She said there's no such thing as Neverland!" He complains, jumping up beside me on my bed.

Danny looks a lot like my father even though he's only 4 years old.

Another reason to be upset since I am no longer in his presence.

"Well, do you think it's real?" I say, brushing a shaky hand over his short hair.

"Yes! I believe in all the fairies and mermaids and pirates!" he speaks, "and Peter Pan!"

Danny loves the tales I tell of Neverland. I may have changed a bit about Peter Pan and made him more loveable like I had found him the first time we meet. I spoke of stories that Peter Pan had told me in his spare time.

"He's not real, Danny," Jane state, making her self seen.

"He is to!" Danny complains back, tears in his eyes and a frown set firmly on his features.

"He is not!" Jane argues, folding her arms over her chest.

She is very stubborn for a eight year old, her mind very closed off to the idea of another world. I tried once to tell her about Storybrooke. But she just told me she wasn't interested and walked off.

Danny seems to be very open to the idea of other magical worlds. That's why he finds it easy to believe in the existence of Neverland.

"Jane!" I exclaim, gathering up a bit of strength to put my child back into place. "Behave!"

She stomps her foot and storms out of my room with a loud huff. Danny watches her go before crawling up the bed sheets and snuggling deeply into my side. It's these nights when Danny decides to spend a night cuddled up by my side, that I find myself gathering more strength to last another week without Edward.

I know Jane is feeling the pressure of her father not being home. She connects with him the most, going on daily walks and adventures into the garden. He's been talking about letting her begin horse riding and fencing when she reaches the right age.

I'm worried that Jane will never be lady enough to attract a man and bear a child so I can be a grandmother. It was once Jane's dream to marry and have kids. But now days, I don't know what's running through that girl's head.

[

[

More shouting from the children makes me sink deeper into the pillows surrounding my bed. There's a large steaming cup of tea on the bedside table that is slowly getting cold.

It will be room temperature by the time Danny and Jane have stopped bickering.

Pulling slightly at my hair, I sigh and stare up at the ceiling of my room.

How easy would it be to disappear right now.

Just leave and never come back.

Edward could take care of Jane and Danny.

He wouldn't miss me.

For months I questioned whether Edward was missing me.

Or if everyone would be happier if I was to leave.

It's turning worse, the suicidal thoughts racking through my brain as Jane and Danny continue to shout at each other whenever something goes wrong.

I am on the edge.

And only Edward can pull me back.

[

[

**Danny's here**


	12. Chapter 12

"Mother!" Danny shouts, sprinting into my room where I am reading one of my favourite books, "Father is back!"

"Yes Mother!" Edward speaks, coming in after his son, "Father is back and well."

He hugs me deeply, keeping me in his warm hold for a minute or so. I press my face into his shoulder, breathing in his scent, becoming familiar with the way his cheeks feel.

"Oh god, I don't know how I survived without you," I whisper to him.

He plants a kiss on my lips.

"Because now you never have to say goodbye again."

[

[

Edward stuck true with his word, never leaving again to another war. He also, to my disappointment, started to train Jane in fencing.

She turned 15 a week ago.

And now she stands before me, black pants and a loose white shirt. Her once long brown hair has cut off with a kitchen knife. It now grows to the length of her shoulders, very boyish.

Her figure isn't what I thought it would be.

Instead of growing to be a fair and skinny child like I was, she has developed large and muscular calves and strong thighs, much like her father's. She has even gotten to the point when she beats every arm wrestle with Edward.

"Mother look!" Danny shouts, showing me a small green bug that has decided to make a rest on his thumb.

"It's very pretty," I speak.

He giggle and looks closer to the bug. It peers back at him before spreading a hidden pair of wings, taking flight.

Danny stares after it before trying to find another one to just see it sprout it wings and fly off.

"Jane dear!" I call out.

Jane turns her head to me, lets out a large sigh before trudging over. I make a motion for her stance and she immediately straightens her shoulders with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes mother?" she asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you think about doing a bit of market shopping with me in town?" I ask, giving her a bright smile.

But all I get back is a disgusted look.

"Why would I want to go shopping mother? It's boring!" she complains, "I like what I'm wearing, okay?"

Without even waiting for an answer, she walks back to Edward and picks her sword up off the ground.

I don't know how to get through to that girl.

As a child, she used to love me placing dresses on her and braiding her long hair. She was such a princess. But after she turned twelve, she no longer wanted the dresses I gave her. Nor did she go to the dances she was invited to.

I am not sure what happened to her.

All I know is that I want my little girl back.

[

[

Another two years and it still isn't any better.

Danny, Edward and I get on fine.

But when it comes to inviting Jane into the family picture, she pushes me straight out. I barely see her since she's always riding her horse all over the country or fencing with the local swordsmen.

Edward has also been fired from his job because he gives too much of his time to spend with his family. I hated the day he came home and didn't speak to anyone for a few days.

There's been a few words between me and Edward about having to sell the house because the amount of money we have in our pockets has been running out.

I guess this life isn't as smooth as I expected it.

Maybe I should never have left Storybrooke.

[

I'm reading a book, entranced by the chapter I'm on. There's shouts coming from Jane and Danny as they fight over who gets the last piece of bread.

I smile when Edward steps in and seats himself beside me. His arm falls over my shoulders and he starts to read my book out loud.

"The difference between grass and this painting are unique. Wendy Darling..."

I frown when spotting my name mixed in with the words on the page.

That's when I remember.

[

[

"Jane, hold your mother's hand."

"No!"

"Jane, do as your told!" Edward orders.

I stare at the ground, slightly ashamed and hurt that my own daughter doesn't want to even hold hands with me.

I had found the old parchment from the book all those days ago I had read the words and was transported here. And now I knew what to do.

I am going to take my family home.

Back home to Storybrooke.

[

There's a large sucking sound before a sudden pop that sends us straight into the library where I was innocently reading years ago. The ticking of the clock is still going, the sound echoing around the empty room.

I grab Edward's hand and lead him toward the door.

Now we get to start again with my two children.

Now, I am back home.

[

[

**So Wendy is back in Storybrooke with Jane and Danny and Edward. She is around the age that Micheal and John are. **

**The OC in the new sequel will be Jane, Wendy's adventurous and stubborn daughter. **

**It will be up soon hopefully. **

**I'm just really excited that I get to write it. **


End file.
